


Pleasing unexpected

by Kings_of_Gotham



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kings_of_Gotham/pseuds/Kings_of_Gotham
Summary: "I’ll call Olga." "You can’t call her at this time, Ed... she’s a woman of a certain age, you'll cause her a heart attack or, at worst, she'll come here angry!" "Then I I'll call a taxi then and I'll book an hotel room in downtown." He suggested, grabbing the phone and started to dial numbers quickly. Cobblepot’s hand stopped him. "We have to wait a few hours... I can do it, do not worry."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Writing for Nygmobblepot Week - Day 2: Fluff  
> Enjoy!

"Damn it!" Exclaimed Oswald, continuing to dig into the pockets of his suit searching for the keys of the door of Van Dahl's Manor. "What?" Asked his Chief of Staff, worried by that tone. "I forgot the keys..." Cobblepot sighed exhausted turning himself and seeing that the driver was already gone, leaving them on the doorstep. It was night, and the air was cold, a sign that the winter was coming. Edward, mortified for not having thought to bring along a second set of keys, clutched in the long gray coat, and when he noticed the the shortest shake just after a burst of wind, he stretched his hand towards him. "I’ll call Olga." "You can’t call her at this time, Ed... she’s a woman of a certain age, you'll cause her a heart attack or, at worst, she'll come here angry!" "Then I I'll call a taxi then and I'll book an hotel room in downtown." He suggested, grabbing the phone and started to dial numbers quickly. Cobblepot’s hand stopped him. "We have to wait a few hours... I can do it, do not worry." He assured him, waving at him to sit both on the front door stairs. After they accomodated, the Mayor tried to get as close as possible to Nygma to shelter from the wind. " You should have brought a hat!" The brown-haired scolded him, adjusting his glasses on his nose and accepting the other under his coat. "I’ll mess up my hair..." muttered in response the Penguin, crouching on the chest of his companion and enjoying the scent of his cologne, making Edward smile. They sat in a semi-hug talking about this and that, to looking deeply into their eyes, until the sun came up and they had a glimpse, through the gravel driveway leading to the residence, of Olga's car coming closer. "Oh, finally!" Exclaimed Nygma, noticing that the other was not so happy to move from that position. "Oswald?" he asked immediately, watching him raise his head, his face slightly red and sleepy and the mascara that was beginning to drip on his eyes, painting them black. "Hm?" "Are you sleepy?" Cobblepot rubbed with the back of his hand on the eyes, trying to open them more but he only managed to get even dirtier with makeup making Edward smile again, softened. "I just have a bit of a headache…"  
While the domestic scolded them for their forgetfulness - increasing the headache of the Mayor - and got out of the car, Nygma held out his hand to the other to make it to his feet; he immediately noticed a transparent droplet on Oswald’s nose tip and, without losing time, he grabbed the handkerchief that he had in the suit’s pocket and opening it he took it close to him. "You must have caught a cold ..." he observed, urging him to blow. Cobblepot blushed violently and allowed himself to do it alone while Edward kept looking at him with an unhealthy and embarrassing interest. "You're also completely red... do you have a fever too?" Immediately, worried, he pressed his lips on the forehead of the dark haired trying to feel if he had a temperature higher than normal. Cobblepot, panicked and in total embarrassment, stood still. "... When you’ll stop flirting and give heed to this poor maid?" The voice of an exasperated Olga - Oswald had definitely forgotten her presence, at least since Edward’s lips settled on his skin - shaked them. "I- I- I am fine! And he was just checking that I hadn’t take an illness out here, as we waited on the stairs all night. " He immediately wanted to clarify, entering quickly behind the domestic and ignoring the heart that now was in his throat because of the impetuous beating. Nygma followed him with a smile, closing the door behind himself and when he was out of the landlord and Olga’s sight, he pulled from his pants’ pocket his spare set of keys, positioning it near the entrance and he found himself thinking that maybe he could use more often the excuse that he forgot them!


End file.
